


This is home

by Of_all_the_stars



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aroace Tim Drake, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce actually loves his kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Slightly internalised aphobia I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_all_the_stars/pseuds/Of_all_the_stars
Summary: "What if I never fall in love? People always try to set me up, but what if I don't want that? What if I have never wanted to be in relationship with someone? And it's not just girls, I don't want to be kiss or date a boy either. What if I can't feel attracted to other people? Am I broken, B?"***Or: Tim goes to Bruce with a question and finds out he is loved instead.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	This is home

**Author's Note:**

> First I was gonna say this was kind of shitty but I already said that on my last (actually also aroace!Tim) fic and honestly? Even if this _is_ bad, that's okay too. I even ended up kinda liking this story, and that's probably most important. Either way, enjoy some fluff.

'Hey B? Do you maybe have some time?'  
  
Bruce looked up from where he had been working on the latest WE reports, seeing Tim standing in the doorway. That was unusual. Tim had never liked asking for things, always seemed to feel like he needed to everything on his own. Like he was perpentually bothering them with his presence. Bruce hated everyone who had ever made him like that, made him feel like he had to as nervous as he was right now. Speaking of, his son seemed to be even more nervous than he usually was. Realising he hadn't actually answered yet, he opened his mouth to, but got stopped by his son quickly saying 'Sorry. I know you're busy. I shouldn't have asked, I'll go. Sorry for interrupting you.'  
  
'NO!' Too strong. Trying again, he said, 'No, sorry, of course I have time for you sweetheart. Is something wrong?' Tim stopped from where had been closing the door again and turned to Bruce, hesitant. 'You really don't have to. It's stupid anyway.' Okay, so this was clearly actually a big deal. Picking his next words carefully, he assured his third again. 'Nothing is stupid if if it's something you want to tell me, I promise. And if it helps, all this paperwork was killing me anyways.' That got Tim to smile a little, and this time he actually came in and sat down across from Bruce, although still looking very nervous.  
  
'So what is it that you wanted to say? You know you can tell me anything right? Unless you crashed one of my cars, then I d rather not know actually,' he added, trying to clear the air some more. Tim just frowned. Wait, had he actually? 'It was a joke! I promise I won't get mad even if you did crash my car. They are just objects, what matters most is that you are okay.' Tim sighed.  
  
'No, I didn't. Crash your car I mean. I just-' He dragged a hand through his hair, seemingly frustrated with himself. 'What if I never fall in love? Dick and Jason are always teasing me about girlfriends, and people are always trying to get me to be in a relationship with some girl they know and then then we're not even talking about the media yet, who want to see every single girl I ever talk with as my girlfriend, but just. What if I don't want that? What if I have never wanted to be in relationship with someone? And it's not just girls, I don't want to be kiss or date a boy either. What if I can't feel attracted to other people? Am I broken, B?'  
  
Where Tim had been fiddling with the hem of his shirt during his speech, clearly refusing to look at Bruce, he snapped his eyes back to his father with at the last sentence. Bruce's heart, which had already been cracking, broke into a thousand pieces at the sight of teary, fearful eyes looking at him. 

Well, that wouldn't do. He quickly walked around his bureau and knelt down in front of his son. His wonderful, amazing, incredibly bright son who had brought him so much joy. His son who had pulled him from the darkest corners of his mind, even though that shouldn't have had to be his task. His selfless son who was always so quick to try to take care of other people's needs, even if that meant putting his own aside. His son, who had grown so much since they had first met, and who Bruce was so _so_ proud of, who he loved so much.  
  
'Hey sweetheart, it's okay. Of course you're not broken. It's perfectly normal if you don't want to fall in love, okay? I love you so much baby, nothing will ever be able to stop that,' he promised his son, pulling him close to his chest. Tim started sobbing, causing Bruce's shattered heartpieces to be ground into dust. He couldn't even imagine how long Tim had to walking around with those thoughts on his mind. He pulled him even closer, and started stroking his hair while speaking in a soft, gentle tone.  
  
'Shh, it's okay. We're okay. I'm so proud of you, you know that right? You won't ever have to do anything for that love, or force yourself to be a certain way. I love you just for you. And I'm so incredibly lucky that you came in my life, that I get to call you my wonderful son. I'm sure the others feel the same way too, that if your big brothers knew how you've been feeling they never would have said it. They love you a lot too, you know, just like Damian and Cass.'  
  
Bruce continued on like that for a while, until eventually his third son's breath started evening out and he fell asleep. He must have been really exhausted, given that it was still the middle of the day. Bruce got slowly up, adjusting Tim in his arms untill he felt he could walk safely without dropping or waking the younger boy. He pondered where to go, but quickly decided to go to his own rooms, not wanting to leave the boy alone just yet.  
  
When they had settled into Bruce's bed, Tim curling up underneath the blankets next to him, he started to think about what to do next. First of all, he would have to tell Alfred where they were. Next, inform the board that he hadn't been able to finish reading the reports. They would probably be annoyed, but Bruce would gladly go bankrupt if it meant seeing his kids happy. Lastly, they would have to figure out a way to tell Dick and Jason how Tim really felt about their innocent comments. For now though, all that mattered was Tim being safe and sound beside him. Deciding that sleep didn't sound that bad for him either, he laid down beside his son, but not before dropping a kiss on Tim's forehead and whispering 'I love you' once more.  
  
Just before he fell asleep himself, Tim turned around and burrowed himself in Bruce's chest, a mumbled 'I love you too dad' leaving his mouth before going right back to sleep. Bruce thought he couldn't stop smiling even if he tried. _Yeah_ , his last thoughts were. _Everthing will be quite allright._

**Author's Note:**

>  _Yes_ this was pure projection but if I can't have this then Tim deserves to at least.


End file.
